


Third Time's The Charm

by PanicOnBord



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, dreamscape sex, id on't know what to say except a lot of touching that winds up going into the southern region, monster hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicOnBord/pseuds/PanicOnBord
Summary: Bill conjures hands to touch Ford who makes zero objections, but doesn't fully understand what's going on.-A hand came at his shoulder first, tipped with sharp claws and purposeful. Another appeared, pulling his trench coat out at one side and his heart leapt up into his throat at the obvious intent behind the hands now.“Bill-“ he started softly.A shushing sound in the air all around him made him fall immediately silent.





	Third Time's The Charm

A hand came at his shoulder first, tipped with sharp claws and purposeful. Another appeared, pulling his trench coat out at one side and his heart leapt up into his throat at the obvious intent behind the hands now.

“Bill-“ he started softly.

A shushing sound in the air all around him made him fall immediately silent.

More hands appeared, popping into existence only as they touched him, pure black with gold leading up forearms that never seemingly made it to actual shoulders. Each one made his stomach knot up further.

One at his forearm, claws trailing upwards. Another at the other edge of the trench coat, running along it before pressing to the front of his shirt instead. Another at the small of his back, just holding him there in a way that kept him trapped between it and the one at his front.

His lips pressed together on the edge of the ‘B’ for Bill’s name, barely restraining the natural inclination to ask. Or even just to say Bill’s name, uncertain what he actually wanted to ask. What was going on? He could tell, Bill was touching him. What was this leading up to? (Too presumptuous, there was no reason for him to think this was going to ‘lead’ anywhere. It was simply what it was.)

He didn’t... understand, and the hands kept moving shifting or gliding along and keeping him nervous, uncertain. (Scared? But that wasn't quite right.)

“Come on, Sixer. You trust me, don’t you?” His muse spoke to him, the hand at his shirt sliding over to grab onto his side.

Ford answered, slightly relieved to finally hear him. “Yes, always.”

“Then you don’t have anything to be worried about!”

He hesitated, wanting to object. Of course he wasn’t worried, not with Bill. It didn’t make any sense to be worried with only Bill around. “You’re right, Bill.”

Fingers curled into his hair, unexpectedly pulling his head back and he gasped. Shining above him was a large glowing yellow eye, engulfing his entire sight, watching him. It squinted slightly, amused. “Of course I am!”

The fingers at his hair moved to his temple then his glasses were taken off, blurring his vision. He only had a moment, blinking and attempting to put everything back into focus again, when a hand slid over his eyes, blinding him.

All the hands slowed for just a moment, still there, but movements calmed temporarily like they were waiting on something. He took a shallow breath, waiting as well.

He felt a hand playing along the underside of his neck.

Ford tilted his head backwards for the hand, for Bill. The fingers hooked along his jawline, a perfect fit locking into place, keeping his neck craned back. A finger trailing down the exposed throat.

“ _Bill._ ” He was solely aware of the hand at his throat, everything else having turned into some blurred backdrop in his mind. The other hands came back to life then, fingers possessively curling around him or claws pressing into his skin.

A new hand gripped into the hair at the back of his head, the hand at his front was were now the claws scraping down his chest, and and his tie roughly gradually being pulled loose.

All his nervous energy was now something... desperate almost. A refrain of pleas asking for an unknown _something_. His voice mindlessly came out in a reverent whisper. “ _Bill._ ” It felt good.

“Better hold onto that next one. You know what they say about the third time!”

He wanted to say Bill’s name again. His muse. All he could think about now.  
But he kept his mouth shut, only thinking of Bill’s name in his mind, over and over again. An endless repetition that kept him from speaking it aloud again, and matching that desperate unknown energy that had taken hold of him earlier, finally identifying what the pleas thrumming his body was for. Bill. He wanted Bill.

A hot rush of shame flushed through him and he squirmed in Bill’s hold, trying to keep himself from leaning into every touch. (It was greedy). It was hard not to though, with every touch he wanted to push into it, embrace it fully, take everything Bill gave.

Bill’s hand was finally done loosening the tie and the fingers moved undoing the buttons at Ford’s shirt before slipping inside to bare skin. The hand felt hot and cold at the same time, like a temperature so extreme that it was hard to tell whether your skin was being burnt by the cold or the heat. Except this sensation wasn’t painful, and Ford began to feel it from all the other hands now too, especially the one at his throat.

Ford gasped, arching up into the hand, sputtering and barely keeping from saying Bill’s name again.

“Almost got you to say it again, and I’ve barely even touched you!” Bill said cheerfully.

Was this a game? He nearly asks what’s going on, but he doesn’t. He’s already sure he would receive a straightforward answer.

“That’s my smart guy.” Bill praised him. The hands finally tear away Ford’s trench coat, but Bill continues on. “And if I answered every single question you had we’d be here for eternity.” A hand rakes back up his arm along the thin shirt material and Ford can’t help but think it may have torn. “So you only get one question tonight!” Another hand undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt before it’s diving inside as well, tracing up the side of his ribcage.  
“Got it?”

“Yes. What-“ He stops himself after the first word. A question about something... else was still a question.

“Hmm? What was that?” A hand rubbed circles over his chest, the hot and cold feeling messing with his mind as it continually passed over a nipple almost inconsequentially like it wasn’t intentional, making the area increasingly sensitive.

 _What happens if I say your name a third time?_ “N-Nothing.”

“If you say so.”

Hands pull at his shirt, sliding off his shoulders and removing it along with the tie, stripping him. Exposed.

He can’t see himself and he knows it’s only Bill with him, but it makes him nervous again. As though the shirt being present, even if unbuttoned, kept this... within familiar territory. Bill had laid a hand on him before while he’d been clothed, a hand lingering on his arm or wrapping his arm around Ford’s neck. This was just... multiple hands had been all, no difference from if it had only been one, right?

Bill’s hands pressed back to him though, touched more purposeful and driven than just a simple touch of an arm from his friend and muse like nights from before. (The latter was what made something so simple so significant and distracting, wasn’t it?)

Hands wrap around his wrists, fingertips digging into the skin, gently holding them in place as hands roamed over his torso. A hand scraping down his abdomen only to lightly trail across his stomach.

Then fingers ran along the edge of his pants, a thumb tucking along the inside as fingers went over the front of his pants and Ford realized he was hard. Fingertips brushed just centimeters above, and he desperately tried to ignore the sensation because even just the thought alone of his close Bill’s fingers were was... not helping the situation.

He jerked slightly in surprise at additional hands at his thighs now, claiming the skin as the hand at the front of his pants moved down rubbing him through the material. “Bi-!” He bit down on his bottom lip, with a short whining noise that he was immediately embarrassed over.

“You know if I wasn’t such a great guy I would have counted that one! If I were you though I’d ask your question while you still can!”

Ford strained against the hands, trying to keep still and failing. In response all the hands holding onto him tightened to keep him in place.

He was trying to reign his mind back in enough to even think about what Bill had just said, what it meant, when the hand at the front of his pants started undoing the button and zipper. His mouth opening on a shocked gasp when Bill’s hand wrapped around his length, slowly stroking him.

“Oh God-” _Bill_ , _Bill_. Ford started panting, pushing back into every touch, every hand. All of it.

“ _Running out of time, Fordsy_.” His muse told him.

Question. A- only one question. Ford barely reached back to all the threads of questions that were virtually out of his reach. “What...” What was going on or what was happening. What would happen. What, what, what. None of them answering what he really wanted to know.  
“Why _..._ ” Ford asked airily, “why is this happening?” 

The hand on his neck suddenly tightened, fingers growing to encompass his entire neck, and the hand covering his eyes slid off. Almost too bright to even look at above him was Bill. “Because you’re **_mine_** _, and I want to._ ” His voice boomed on the word, reverberating through him. _His_.

The hands at Ford’s wrists pulled them tightly behind his back, and he shuddered looking up into Bill’s eye. Feeling claws possessively grip into him and the slow strokes going faster, each one building up that desperate feeling higher and higher into his chest. His whole body turned hot, unrecognizable except for where Bill was touching him. The only thing that mattered... “ _Bill._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time actually posting smut? (Didn't get too smutty there though). Inspired by http://liskribbles.tumblr.com/post/182474661273/ill-hold-you-my-love-and-never-let-go-ill-hold that beauty there.


End file.
